


Living On The Radio

by Warriorsqueen



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady GaGa is a fledgling popstar with big dreams. Michael Jackson is the King of Pop. What happens when GaGa is asked to open for MJ for his This is It tour?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WoMan in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to my new story! If I get any facts wrong, please let me know! I hope you enjoy! This takes place around April 2009.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Do you really think I own Lady GaGa and Michael Jackson? Well I don't. Just Letting you know.

"Dance like you're gonna die tomorrow!" I jumped up while fans in front of me were screaming, "Can't read my, can't read my poker face!" I sang out, finishing the song that got all those people to recognize me. I then fell into the familiar dance routine, finishing my set for the night.

"Good Night London! I love you all!" The sea of fans roared their approval as danced to backstage as my guitarist played the final chords. As soon as I hit backstage, I jumped in excitement my first of a set of London shows were an absolute success. As soon as the stagehands came and cleared me of my microphone and hat, I was literally bouncing. Performing always gave me such an adrenaline rush. Quickly went to change my clothes into a jean vest and a hat, keeping in my fishnets. As I finished putting on the hat, I turned and saw Laurianne grinning so widely I thought her face would crack. I was immediately suspicious. I walked over to her and opened my mouth to ask what was going on, when Lauri swept me up in a huge hug. I think that startled me more than anything-Lauri is huge on personal space when she's not dancing.

"Gags, we did it! We hit the big time!" she squealed jumping up and down, literally bouncing. I was still confused, what was she going on about?

"Um, what did we do?" I asked, truly puzzled as to what could get my friend this out of character.

"We got the call Gags! He wants you to open for him on tour!" I raised an eyebrow, so being called to be an opening act is the "big time" when I am on tour and have two tours coming up within the next year?

"Lauri, who wants me to open for them?" I hope she's not high, last time she was, well, lets just say when Laurie is high she acts on opposites.

"The King! Michael Jackson wants you to open for his This Is It tour and he wants to collaborate on a song. Stefani, this is huge!"

I literally froze in shock. Not because Lauri called me Stefani, which I normally might have yelled at her for. But because my idol, one of the people who truly inspired me not only as an artist, wants to work with me? As an equal?

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I was startled in silence. Then I did what I felt the most. I sobbed. I bawled my eyes out. This was too good to be true, this had to be a dream. Then it slowly sank in and I stopped crying. I gave Lauri and big hug and whispered in her ear "we did it girl!"

I turned around and yelled to all my dancers, who had lurked around us, trying to figure out what happened, "I'm gonna work with the King of Pop!" and everyone erupted into cheers.

~~

I stepped out of the shower in my hotel room, dripping wet, and set down my phone. I grabbed my towel and covered myself before leaping onto my bed. I had just texted Jennifer, my PA, to get me an appointment with Michael as soon as I could. I also had texted Lüc that I had exciting news, but he was probably working the bar- it was like 7 over in New York. That's when I heard my phone rang-it was Lüc. I leapt up from my bed, leaving the towel behind, and answered,"Hellooooo?"

"What's your news Stefani?" I mentally growled. I love my man, but I hate that he call me by my birth name.

"I got a call from someone famous and they want to collaborate. Guess who?"

"Unless you're finally deciding to record a song with Kanye for your tour, I honestly don't think it will be relevant." I frowned hearing that. Maybe he won't be as excited as I hoped. I turned back on my smile to deliver my real excitement.

"Michael Jackson wants me to open for him on tour and do a song with him!"

"You mean you're going to tour with Wacko Jacko? That's got to be the worst lie you've ever told me. Let me guess, and Madonna will be your backup dancer? You're just a little girl in the big Hollywood world dreaming up craziness to keep you going. If you're such a big star, why aren't you headlining? It's because YOU AREN'T GOOD ENOUGH." Those final words felt like knives on my through, as my jaw dropped and tears stared welling up.

"Well let me tell you this!" I had started yelling at this point, "I'm a goddamn superstar and I'll do what I do when I want too, because I'm done doing what you want me to do. I'm done with you and by this time next year, you won't be able to anywhere without hearing about me. You won't be able to go to the fucking deli, without hearing about me! WE'RE THROUGH LUC!" I was yelling at the end of my rant. I quickly hung up, and turned to cry.

I sobbed into my pillow, eyeliner running down my face onto my body. I sobbed for all my lost memories. Then my body simply ran out of tears. I picked up my phone and dialed Jenifer. "Bring me some whiskey. Actually, bring me a lot of whiskey."

~~

The next morning I woke up with a HELL of a hangover. As I pulled myself up from my bed, I looked around the hotel room. An empty bottle of whiskey lay smashed on the floor, with a half empty glass perched on a table somehow defying gravity and not falling. But then I noticed a song lyric I apparently wrote last night scrawled on the hotel notepad. I won't cry for you.

Then I heard my phone urgently beeping. I picked up my precious blackberry and counted 3 missed calls, 2 voicemails, and six texts all from Laurie. I checked the texts.

-wakey wakey gags I have news!

-call me gags I have important news

-why didn't you answer my call gags?

-ANSWER YOUR PHONE GAGS!

-STEFANI! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!

-ok, hurry up your going to be late for your meeting with Michael.

The last text made me squeal and hit 9-Lauri's speed dial. "I have a meeting!" I yelled into the phone as soon as she picked up

"Ya, you do. Why else do you think I was trying to get you up? Get ready, I'm sending Jenifer up with your outfit. I'm pretty sure it's that butterfly one."

I sighed. Lauri was always on top of everything. "Thanks Hun, I don't know what I would do without you. Who am I meeting with today?"

"Today you'll meet with Michael Jackson about that collaboration." In that moment, my bravery melted away and my knees grew weak. "He's sending the car, and none of the Haus even know where that car will go. You know how he is about his secrets."

I mutely nodded, knowing Lauri was on the phone and couldn't see me. After The fight with Lüc last night, I felt emotionally unstable. Meeting my idol will probably reduce me to tears. But I need to keep confident for the press and my fans, they know next to nothing about my personal life, and I want it to stay that way. Then I heard the door open, and Jenifer walked in with a small suitcase.

I hired Jenifer as my PA a couple months ago. She sometimes complains about the weird hours she works, but all around she's a great worker. She just doesn't exactly love me.

As I quickly did my makeup, Jenifer got my outfit laid out and started brushing my wig. It turns out today is a lavender wig and a basic black outfit with lace. As I put together my outfit, I suddenly had a burst of inspiration.

Baby you must be free.

I stored that away in the recesses of my brain, and scribbled it on the paper next to the line I wrote last night. I think that statement was my subconscious telling me to be brave. I thought that over as Jen helped me with my wig.

As I sent Jenifer to get me some tea, I stared at myself in the mirror. I still saw the bullied high school girl who had near unreachable dreams. I saw the bulimic girl who was beat by her boyfriend causing a miscarriage. And I saw the girl who was ashamed of who she was. I guess it was true, that I was trying to hide who I was from the public. They would never know I was pregnant, and the scar from being beaten was very carefully covered at all times.

As Jenifer came back with my tea, I plastered on a smile. The limo was almost here, and for my own sake I could not appear distressed to the press. I also could not give any indication of where I was going, for Michael's sake because I was pretty sure his tour was as top secret as you get.

Apparently I zoned out drinking my tea, because soon I was being tapped on the shoulder being told the limo was here. As I walked through the hotel, I could feel the small butterflies in my stomach that I always felt when I was hiding something from the press. They always seemed to know that I wasn't showing myself.

As I stepped out the front door, I tried to put on a big smile and wave before I put my head down and let the guards push me along into the waiting vehicle. I could hear every word paparazzi and fans yelled out.

"GaGa, what are you wearing?"

"GaGa, What is your next single?

"GaGa, what can you tell us about your new album?"

The next statement made my blood run cold.

"GaGa, what can you tells about rumors that you're dating someone?"

I normally hear that question all the time, but right after my fight with Lüc, it felt like a fresh wound. I ducked my head farther I tried giving a wider smile. It seemed like half an hour before we reached the car, but was probably only a few seconds.

The door opened and quickly slid in, dropping my fake smile the second the door closed. I deeply sighed and ran fingers through my hair, making sure nothing ruined it.

"Hello." I turned towards the soft voice and nearly jumped. Sitting next to her in the limo, was none other than the king of pop himself. Michael Jackson.


	2. Beautiful in Your Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter are Dance in the Dark, I Like it Rough, Monster, and No Way. All are by Lady Gaga.

I sat there, simply in awe. I was all around surprised; slowly taking in the fact I was sitting next to Michael Jackson. I snapped out of my haze by a throbbing in my head that just decided to return. I was in literal shock, and heard none of what this soft-voiced angel was saying to me.

"I'm sorry what did you say? I have a wicked hangover." I spoke softly, feeling ashamed for not listening to the words of this living legend.

He smiled and gave a little laugh. "I was just saying how you seemed a little out of sorts. I guess you just gave me an explanation."

I gave a small, kinda awkward laugh. "Why did you come personally to pick me up?"

Michael gave a small smile, "Because if you're going to tour with me, I want to treat you like family."

"Thanks, I've been going through a hard time missing my family and I really can't wait to tell my parents about working with you. My parents are big fans of yours, my dad especially."

I truly smiled, slowly calming myself. Michael just had this aura that made me feel so much calmer and happier.

"Well both me and my sister Janet are fans of your work. She's good friends with Laurianne so we've been hearing about you from the start."

I laughed, but grinned internally. I didn't realize Lauri had been talking about me to her other celebrity friends. Makes me wonder who else she's talked about me to.

"Haha thanks! I don't have a whole lot of fans more famous than me."

That's when Michael laughed. Michael's laugh was literally one of the greatest sounds ever, with no words to describe it.

"Well I think when you hit your peak, you might be just as famous as me. But enough of that, lets play a game!"

His enthusiasm and smile were contagious, so I motioned for him to continue.

"We each ask each other questions so we can know each other better. I'll go first." Michael then adopted a hilarious "thinking" face, while I laughed. He smiled, "What is your favorite short film of mine?"

I felt embarrassment wash over me, and I fought that emotion down. "I would say probably Remember the Time. I loved all the outfits, and the idea of a theme made it really interesting." I grinned at him, "Then what is your favorite video of mine?" Michael laughed. "Oh definitely Lovegame." I could feel myself getting embarrassed again. "It definitely reminded me of Bad."

"Ya, that was totally Laurianne's Idea." Mental note to yell at her later. "Hmm…Ooh! What could you not live without?"

"My blackberry for sure!"

The questions continued like that back and forth, only a few of them actually pertaining to music. Until he asked me the question that really shook me.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I stared at my hands. "I do have a boyfriend but we got in a fight last night. He thinks his job is more important than mine, and I got really mad at him, and to work with you is just one more reason to cancel my tour with Kanye West, and he got really vocal about it, and I got mad, and I screamed at him on the phone, and…" I stopped and sighed; "I don't think I have a boyfriend anymore."

We both sat there awkwardly, neither of us wanting to break the silence. Then I started singing softly

"She looks good but her boyfriend says

She's a mess

She's a mess.

And now the girl is stressed.

She's a mess

She's a mess

She's a mess"

I blinked back tears as I grabbed my phone out of my purse and quickly typed out the words I had just sung.

I looked up at Michael, his face sympathetic. He pulled me into a hug.

We soon arrived at…I'm not sure where we arrived at. I'm pretty sure this is one of Michael's many homes, but I could see any neighbors for miles. As we got out of the limo, two young children ran out of the house to Michael, yelling "Daddy!" Michael bent down on one knee, "Paris, Prince, this is Gaga. We're going to be working together on some music and important work stuff, then we'll all have a water fight." I froze at the word water fight. Uh oh. I had heard about Jackson water fights. There was no getting out of that one.

Paris smiled up at me. "What do you do?"

I smiled back at her, "I'm a singer. But I'm not as good as your Daddy."

She quickly ran up and hugged me. I bent over to return the hug. "When I first meet people, I give them hugs. If they hug me, that means they're nice. Daddy's last girlfriend didn't like my hugs, so I knew she was a big fat meanie." I had to stifle a grin at the nine-year-old in front of me. It was obvious she was homeschooled, as her way of speaking was so different from other kids of the same age.

"Hugs are a good way to judge people, so then you can know the truth about them. Like your daddy always hugs people se he's always a good person." I spoke softly, but I knew Michael could hear me. I just wanted him to know that I had always believed in him.

Paris grinned and ran over to her daddy and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear what she said, but it definitely made him blush.

She giggled and ran back to the house, pulling Prince along with her.

"I can see why you keep them from the press. The publicity would change their innocence." Michael seemed surprised by my response. But he quickly put on a façade and led me into the house.

The house was actually smaller than I expected. I guess I had expected some big huge and elaborate mansion, but instead found a house that could have belonged to any regular family. It was bigger than it looked on the outside, but nothing crazy.

Michael pulled me into door and let go of my hand as I stared at the room. It was what seemed to be Michael's music room. There was a large grand piano and three different guitars sitting in the room, and a really sick sound system built into the wall. The sound system seemed to be a cd player, a record player, and some sort of computer all together in a sleek display. And this was only half the other room! The other half was a professional looking dance studio with mirrors lining most of the walls.

I must have looked kind of funny with my jaw dropped, as Michael had been laughing softly at my reaction. I turned to him and he laughed even harder.

After he calmed down a little he explained to me, "I feel I can best know a true artist through their art. So, time to introduce yourself."

I quickly squashed my fear- if I could play for packed clubs every night, I could play for a single man. Then my brain panicked- what song should I play? I could play rely on old hits like Poker Face, or I could try out my newer song Paparazzi. Or… yes, that will be perfect.

I walked over to the piano and started playing an intro, then starting in to chorus of an old song

"You've got me wond'ring why I,

I like it rough, I,

I like it rough, I

I like itttt"

I began dragging out the note, then transitioning into a higher beat. And began really hitting the keys

"That boy is a monsterr!

Muh-muh-monster

That boy is a monsterr!

Muh-muh-monster

That boy is a monster…"

The notes slowed down, as the music then seemed to write itself to my lyrics from before.

"She looks good but her boyfriend says

She's a mess

She's a mess.

And now the girl is stressed.

She's a mess

She's a mess

She's a mess"

The beat picked up.

"Baby loves to Dance in the Dark!

Cause when he's looking she falls apart

Baby loves to dance in the dark!"

I then beat the keys, satisfied at the noise, as I stood up on top of the piano bench

"Baby loves to dance in the dark!

Cause when he's looking she falls apart

Baby loves to dance, loves to dance in the dark.

Dance

Dance"

The last two words were barely a whisper as I then shut down, my stage persona then slipped away from my body. All that was left was the 23-year-old girl who just got dumped by her first real boyfriend. I sat down and cried.

I could hear Michael approaching from behind, but I held up a hand to signal that I'm not done yet. I reached back to the piano and played a few more notes

"Cause baby now that your caught what am I supposed to say

When you're so wrong in what you did, but I still feel this way

I can't believe it, or forget it, what I saw today

And if you're wondering if I'm staying, answer is no way

No Way

No Way

No Way"

Then I broke down and couldn't go on. I cried and I once again felt like Stefani, the loser high school student, and not Gaga, the worldwide pop star.

That's when I felt Michael's warm embrace envelop me. I turned and cried into his shoulder.

At this point, I don't think I considered him a super celebrity, but instead someone who I could actually rely on in this industry, someone who I could trust who would not betray me for their own gain.

"I still just feel like a loser, like I'm not good enough. Lüc just proved it."

Michael's soft voice floated into my ear, "Well if Lüc can't see the jewel in front of him, then he must be blind. Any guy would be immensely luck to have someone like you. You're beautiful the way you are."

I closed my eyes and pulled Michael into bigger hug.


End file.
